Aishiterutte
by Celtix
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa aku tak sanggup mengatakannya? Orihime POV in 1st chapter and Ichigo POV in 2nd chapter. IchiHime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach ... t'inspirasi dari OST. Bleach Movie : Memories of Nobody – Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Timez…..hehehehe….q pikir cocok bwt IchiHime…:)

**Orihime POV**

Punggung itu punggung yang sangat kukenal. Aku selalu mencari bayangannya. Hanya bisa melihatnya berada di depanku. Dan aku tahu, mungkin inilah saat terakhir aku bisa memandangnya.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran mewarnai suara isak tangis dan kata 'sayonara' yang terdengar di kumpulan siswa yang merayakan kelulusannya hari ini. tak sedikit juga gelak tawa yang terdengar di telingaku. Kami tertawa jika membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa 10 tahun mendatang. Kami menangis karena merasa tak akan bertemu lagi. Dan di antara ratusan siswa yang berkumpul di halaman ini, mataku hanya mencari bayanganmu. Rambut oranyenya akan selalu tampak mencolok dimanapun dia berada. Aku selalu dapat mengenali punggungnya meskipun berada di kerumunan orang seperti ini. Dan aku pun selalu dapat mengenali suaramu sekalipun berada di antara keramaian.

Di benakku mulai teringat kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Di tempat yang sama inilah kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya pada penyambutan siswa baru. Saat itu aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, tapi kau tetap tersenyum meski tampak kesakitan. Senyuman menyilaukan yang membuat hatiku tertarik.

Kau juga yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaanku di kelas. Aku selalu menganggap diriku ini hanya udara yang memenuhi kelas. Tak seorangpun menyapaku. Tak seorangpun mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' padaku. Tapi kau menyadari keberadaanku. Kau menyapaku. Kau mengenalku. Dan kau membuatku keluar dari kesendirianku. Kegelapan hatiku.

"Hei, Inoue, apa kau suka sendiri seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Eh, eh, Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-kun?" aku merasa sangat kaget ketika dia bertanya seperti itu. Aku tak pernah berpikir dia akan berbicara padaku selain ucapan 'selamat pagi'-nya.

"Kenapa kau tak berteman seperti yang lainnya? Bercanda dan bermain sepulang sekolah bersama teman-teman?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tak tahu kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Meskipun ingin berkata tapi bibirku tetap terkatup rapat. Aku menutup mataku dan mengingat kembali kejadian saat aku kecil. Aku memiliki banyak teman, juga sahabat. Kami selalu bersama sampai kami masuk SMP. Sampai sahabatku menghindariku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Kami tak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya. Hanya saja kesalahpahaman dapat membuat 'ikatan' yang kami miliki pudar. Kesalahpahaman yang indah, yaitu hanya aku yang menganggapnya 'sahabat'. Dan yang paling menyedihkan, tak seorangpun yang bisa mendengarkan curahan hatiku ini.

"Aku takut," kataku lirih.

"Hah?"

"Aku takut kalau 'teman' akan menghindariku. Takut kalau 'teman' akan membuangku. Takut mereka akan mengkhianatiku. Daripada seperti itu, aku lebih memilih tidak membuat 'ikatan' sebagai teman," jawabku dengan bibir gemetar.

"Hhh, dasar! Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu. Tapi, apa kau tahu 'ikatan' yang paling kuat adalah ikatan keluarga. Dan jika menganggap teman itu adalah keluargamu sendiri maka 'ikatan' yang kau katakan itu tak akan pernah hilang, apapun yang terjadi," katanya di antara cahaya kemerahan mentari sore 3 tahun lalu.

Dadaku bergetar mendengar ucapannya itu. Ucapannya merasuk begitu dalam ke lubuk hatiku. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai berubah. Mulai membuka hatiku untuk seorang yang dinamakan 'teman'. Aku bisa memulai hari-hariku yang dipenuhi cahaya karenanya. Dia, Kurosaki Ichigo, sangat berarti untukku. Dan sejak saat itu, hatiku memilih untuk selalu mencintainya. Meskipun itu adalah percakapan dari hati ke hati kami untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Sejak saat itu, aku tak mampu lagi berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Hanya dengan menatap wajahnya saja, wajahku terasa sangat panas. Hanya bertegur sapa saja, rasanya bibirku bergetar, tak satupun kata yang keluar dariku, dan napasku seperti tersendat. Hanya bertemu dengannya saja, rasanya tubuhku membatu dan tak bisa bergerak. Berkali-kali aku ingin mengatakan 'terima kasih' dan berteriak bahwa 'aku mencintaimu' tapi kata-kata itu tak dapat menggapaimu. Aku tak mampu mengucapkannya. Seberapa besar aku mencintaimu dan seberapa besar keinginanku untuk selalu bersamamu, aku tak mampu mengungkapkannya. Di mataku hanya tergambar seorang pengecut yang tak bisa mengatakan kejujuran di hadapanmu.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku hanya bisa mengatakannya berulang kali. Berulang-ulang aku mengatakannya. Hanya di dalam hatiku. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarnya. Aku takut mengatakannya padamu. Aku takut mengetahui kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku takut merasa terluka. Dan aku pun takut pada perasaanku padamu yang begitu besar. Tanpa sadar aku memilih untuk memendam rasa cinta di hatiku ini. Aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya. Aku tak ingin terluka. Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu tanpa merasakan sakit.

Bunga sakura yang jatuh di hidungku membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Aku kembali disadarkan aku berada di upacara kelulusan saat ini. Aku kembali mencari dan memandang punggungnya. Di sudut hatiku terasa sangat sepi dan sakit. Hatiku bertanya apa pilihan yang kubuat sudah benar? Otakku mengatakan kalau aku sudah membuat pilihan tepat. Tapi… tapi kenapa aku masih merasa kesepian meskipun aku sudah memiliki banyak teman? Kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit?

Dadaku begitu sesak ketika melihatmu. Seakan kata 'aku mencintaimu' hendak mendesak keluar melalui mulutku. Aku sadar aku telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Aku masih merasa kesepian karena sejak awal kau adalah segalanya. Awal mula dari duniaku. Karena di duniaku yang sekarang tak ada dirimu maka aku merasakan sepi. Karena aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku maka aku merasakan sakit. Aku tak ingin terus di sini hanya memandangi punggungmu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Berada di sampingmu. Berjalan berdampingan denganmu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju cahaya terang di hadapanku. Aku berlari menuju punggungmu. Aku ingin berada di sana. Berada di dekatmu.

"Kurosaki-kun!" panggilku.

Dia memalingkan tubuhnya dan melihatku dengan wajah kagetnya. "Inoue?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan," kataku. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang agak tersenggal-senggal setelah berlari. Juga mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan tekadku.

"Terima kasih!" ucapku dengan tenang. Entah kenapa aku tak merasakan getaran di bibir dan tanganku. Aku merasakan segala ketakutanku telah hilang sejak berhadapan dengannya.

"Hah?" wajahnya mengisyaratkan keheranan mendengar ucapan 'terima kasih'-ku.

"Terima kasih dulu kau sudah mengubahku. Kau membuatku keluar dari kesepianku. Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman lagi. Dan aku tak takut lagi untuk memulai sebuah 'ikatan'," jelasku.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Dan terima kasih telah memberiku perasaan yang begitu indah. Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Kaulah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku," ucapku lancar. Dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan wajahku panas dan seluruh tubuhku bergetar seakan seluruh keberanianku telah habis untuk kata-kata barusan.

"I-Inoue?"

Aku pun bisa melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Hal itu membuatku jadi semakin tegang. Aku tak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Aku takut mendengar jawabannya. Jangan katakan kalau kau tak mencintaiku, Kurosaki-kun. Tapi, jauh di sudut hatiku, aku merasa sangat lega. Kata-kata yang selama ini kupendam jauh di hatiku akhirnya bisa meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya aku tak butuh lagi jawabannya. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli meskipun perasaanku ini tak terjawab, yang terpenting aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Padahal hanya itu, tapi perasaanku sangat lega. Dan aku bersyukur telah mengatakan perasaanku ini padamu.

==/==

Thx 4 review...

Mirip gak sih ma lagu itu?hehehehe...cm ambil liriknya aja nich...-.-'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach ...

**Chapter 2**

**Ichigo POV**

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 10 malam. Tapi entah kenapa mataku ini tetap tak bisa menutup dan beristirahat. Aku melihat tanda di kalender kalau besok adalah hari kelulusan SMA-ku. Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku. Mencari sesuatu di rak buku dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Aku membuka album foto yang sekarang kugenggam dan melihat-lihat isinya. Album ini adalah album foto sejak aku masuk SMA. Ada foto saat penerimaan siswa baru, saat festival sekolah, bahkan saat study tour. Aku membuka satu per satu halamannya dengan perlahan. Aku menemukan banyak orang yang tampak di dalam foto itu. Di duniaku ini aku dikelilingi begitu banyak keluarga dan teman. Tapi di dalam foto itu, hanya satu orang yang menyita perhatianku.

Aku melihat foto saat kami semua berbaris di lapangan saat penerimaan siswa baru. Rambut oranye-ku tampak sangat mencolok di antara ratusan siswa yang ada. Dan aku melihat dirinya dalam foto itu. Rambut coklat panjangnya tampak indah tersapu oleh angin sepoi yang bertiup. Dan berlawanan dengan rambutnya yang menari-nari, wajahnya terlihat sangat datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku teringat saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku penasaran pada apa yang dipikirkan wajah besi itu. Dan anehnya saat dia menabrakku, aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Dia tampak sangat takut. Sangat malu. Hingga tak mampu bicara. Mungkin dia sangat tegang. Aku hanya berusaha tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutku yang baru saja ditabrak tangannya. Di luar dugaan, tangannya itu cukup kuat juga. Dan saat aku tersenyum padanya, dia pun membalasku dengan senyumannya. Sebuah senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tak mengira dia akan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku semakin penasaran padanya.

Kami sekelas, meskipun cuma saat kelas 1 saja. Namanya Inoue Orihime. Dia selalu duduk tenang di bangku terdepan. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Saat pagi, dia selalu memandangi langit di balkon. Aku berpikir apa yang dilihatnya? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa dia selalu sendirian? Kenapa dia tak pernah lagi memperlihatkan senyumannya seperti senyuman yang diperlihatkan padaku saat itu? Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Hei, Inoue, apa kau suka sendiri seperti ini?" tanyaku tiba-tiba saat usai pelajaran 3 tahun lalu. Entah kenapa kata-kata ini bisa meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Eh, eh, Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-kun?" Dia terlihat begitu gugup mendengar pertanyaanku itu.

"Kenapa kau tak berteman seperti yang lainnya? Bercanda dan bermain sepulang sekolah bersama teman-teman?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku takut," katanya lirih.

"Hah?" Aku melihatnya terdiam sejenak seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku berpikir, mungkin ada kejadian di masa lalunya yang membuatnya kesepian seperti ini.

"Aku takut kalau 'teman' akan menghindariku. Takut kalau 'teman' akan membuangku. Takut mereka akan mengkhianatiku. Daripada seperti itu, aku lebih memilih tidak membuat 'ikatan' sebagai teman," jawabnya. Aku bisa melihat bibirnya sedikit gemetar.

"Hhh, dasar! Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu. Tapi, apa kau tahu 'ikatan' yang paling kuat adalah ikatan keluarga. Dan jika menganggap teman itu adalah keluargamu sendiri maka 'ikatan' yang kau katakan itu tak akan pernah hilang, apapun yang terjadi," kataku yang tanpa tahu apa-apa itu. Dan kami pun akhirnya hanya melihat langit kemerahan dari lantai 3 kelas kami. Itulah percakapan panjang kami yang pertama, dan mungkin juga yang terakhir.

Sejak saat itu, mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. Aku selalu mengamatinya. Ingin sekali lagi melihat senyumannya. Tapi aku benar-benar dibuat takjub olehnya. Dia berkembang. Begitu kelas 2, aku melihatnya mulai berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bercanda. Dan juga tertawa bersama. Aku senang dapat melihat kembali senyumannya. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku agak sakit. Aku ingin senyumannya itu hanya ditujukan untukku seperti saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Aku terus membalik halaman album foto yang kupegang ini. Tanganku terhenti saat halaman foto menunjukkan saat study tour sekolah kelas 1. Padahal ada begitu banyak teman-teman di kelas, tapi dia selalu foto di bagian samping dan agak terpisah dari yang lain. Meskipun aku sadar, sejak kejadian sore itu perlahan dia mulai berubah. Dia mulai bisa menyapa teman-teman yang lain dan mulai berbaur. Tapi aku merasa dia masih merasa agak canggung berada bersama yang lain.

Dari foto-fotonya, aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang dipaksakan di dalam foto itu. Mataku berhenti berjalan ketika melihat satu foto dimana aku berfoto di sebelahnya. Memang kami berfoto bersama-sama dengan semua teman sekelas, tapi aku sengaja mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Aku ingin berfoto di sampingnya. Dan berapa kali pun aku melihatnya, jantungku selalu berdetak kencang karena menyadari senyumnya di foto itu merupakan senyum terindahnya. Aku melihat matanya yang berbinar dan senyum yang berasal dari dalam hatinya. Dia tampak sangat bahagia. Apa karena aku? Apakah aku boleh merasa agak percaya diri dengan ini?

Aku menutup album foto yang kupegang. Aku bepikir, aku tak ingin hanya melihat masa lalu seperti ini. Aku harus menghadapi saat ini dan menyongsong masa depan yang masih belum terlihat. Dan aku ingin memulainya besok. Besok adalah hari terakhir sebagai siswa SMA. Aku ingin menyampaikan kalau aku ingin selalu melihat senyummu yang hanya untukku dan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk melihat langit hari esok.

==/==

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan melihatnya yang tengah berlari ke arahku. "Inoue?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan," katanya. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang agak tersenggal-senggal setelah berlari.

"Terima kasih!"

"Hah?" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa dia mengatakan 'terima kasih'. Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?

"Terima kasih dulu kau sudah mengubahku. Kau membuatku keluar dari kesepianku. Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman lagi. Dan aku tak takut lagi untuk memulai sebuah 'ikatan'," jelasnya. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian sore hari 3 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang tak akan pernah kulupakan, percakapan pertama kami.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Dan terima kasih telah memberiku perasaan yang begitu indah. Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Kaulah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku," ucapnya.

"I-Inoue?" Wajahku memerah setelah mendengar perkataannya. Dan aku pun bisa melihat wajahnya yang juga memerah dan tangannya yang gemetar. Ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti ini memang sering kulihat, ekspresi yang hanya diperlihatkannya saat berpapasan denganku. Kenapa selama ini aku tak menyadarinya? Sejak dulu kukira dia menghindariku dan tak ingin bicara padaku. Tapi ternyata… dia menyukaiku.

Wajahku makin panas ketika berpikir bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Apa aku menyukainya? Apa aku mencintainya? Aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya selama ini. Yang kupikirkan hanya ingin melihat senyumnya juga selalu berada di sampingnya dan tak akan pernah membiarkannya sendirian lagi. Sekalipun seluruh dunia menjauhinya, aku hanya ingin ada di sampingnya dan memberikannya kekuatan untuk berdiri kembali. Apa itu bisa berarti aku menyukainya? Ataukah aku mencintainya?

"Maaf, Inoue, aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya," ucapku. Aku sadar mungkin ucapanku ini agak keterlaluan. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tersentak kaget namun dia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Aah, nggak apa-apa kok, Kurosaki-kun! Aku merasa sangat lega karena sudah menyampaikannya padamu," katanya.

Aku benar-benar tahu kalau senyumnya itu hanya terpaksa. Aku tak ingin melihat senyumnya yang seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat dia tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Seakan ada badai yang bergolak di dalam hatiku.

"Maaf," hanya kata ini yang keluar dari gejolak hatiku.

==/==

Thx 4 review . . . ^-^

** owlshekyo and aRaRaNcHa** : hehehe…. Sbnrnya mirip jg ma aq…. T.T malah arigatoutte to aishiterutte, sunao ni ienakutte . . . hukz….

** Park Seo Young** : dijawab kq…..baca aj lanjutannya….hehehe…. ^-^

** world-of-bleach2b** : makasih…..

** Ichie Ryu** : hahahaha….. kapan-kapan deh bikin lemon lg….hehehehe….sip! request ditrima….maybe next fic….or another fic…..hehehe….udah bwt prolognya, tp masih bingung mw dikasih rate apa… :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach ...

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Maaf, Inoue, aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya," ucap Ichigo. Dia sadar mungkin ucapannya ini agak keterlaluan. Dia bisa melihat wajah Orihime yang tersentak kaget namun dia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Aah, nggak apa-apa kok, Kurosaki-kun! Aku merasa sangat lega karena sudah menyampaikannya padamu," kata Orihime. Dia mati-matian berusaha tetap tenang meskipun di dalam hatinya seakan ada ombak besar yang menyapu seluruh akal sehatnya. Dia merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Meskipun dia sudah tahu kalau Ichigo tidak mencintainya, tapi ketika mengetahuinya sendiri, maka hatinya benar-benar sangat sakit. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi saat dia memutuskan untuk menyatakannya. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang bukanlah melarikan diri seperti biasanya, Orihime ingin menghadapinya dan terus maju. Dengan memantapkan pikirannya bahwa ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, dia berusaha tersenyum pada orang yang dicintainya itu, meskipun senyuman penuh dengan kesedihan.

Ichigo benar-benar tahu kalau senyum Orihime itu hanya terpaksa. Dia tak ingin melihat senyum Orihime yang seperti ini. Ichigo ingin melihat Orihime yang tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Seakan ada badai yang bergolak di dalam hatinya.

"Maaf," hanya kata ini yang keluar dari gejolak hati Ichigo.

"Ah, ah, kau tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime tampak sangat gugup. "Aku yang seenaknya sendiri menyukaimu kok! Ehehehe! Aku lega bisa mengatakannya. Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun. Aku tak akan melupakanmu seumur hisupku. Dan selamanya kamu adalah orang yang paling penting untukku," ucap Orihime. Dia membuat suaranya terdengar riang meskipun ombak sedang berkecambuk di dalam hatinya.

Ichigo membuat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Orihime. "Eh, eh, eeehhh?" Orihime terlihat sangat gugup dan wajahnya sangat merah ketika merasakan kulit tangan Ichigo menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku tak tahu apa aku juga menyukaimu, tapi yang kutahu hanya aku ingin sekali lagi melihat senyummu yang hanya untukku, Inoue," ucap Ichigo. Dia teringat kembali pada foto yang dilihatnya semalam. Dia tak ingin hanya melihat senyuman Orihime dari foto. Dia ingin melihatnya dengan matanya dalam kenyataan. Karena Orihime sudah memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya, Ichigo pun membulatkan tekad untuk mengatakan keinginannya.

"Eh? Eh? KU-Kuro-saki-kun?" Orihime tak dapat menahan rasa malunya. Jantungnya pun berdetak sangat cepat. Lebih cepat daripada saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sedikit harapan bahwa Ichigo akan membalas perasaannya.

"Aku ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum. Dan aku ingin akulah yang membuat senyuman di wajahmu ini. Aku tak ingin melihatmu kesepian lagi. Aku ingin selalu di sampingmu, juga melihat langit bersamamu. Tersenyumlah! Aku ingin melihat senyummu seperti saat pertama kita bertemu," pinta Ichigo.

Orihime bisa melihat ketulusan dari bola mata Ichigo dan dia pun tersenyum sesuai permintaan Ichigo. Dia kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya yang hanya ditujukan untuk Ichigo. Senyuman manis hanya untuk orang yang dicintainya. "Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun. Padahal selama ini senyuman Kurosaki-kunlah yang menyilaukan mataku dan membuatku tertarik padamu. Selama ini aku hanya bisa mengejar punggungmu. Aku selalu ingin bisa berjalan di sampingmu tanpa harus melihat punggungmu lagi. Aku pun ingin selalu bersamamu, Kurosaki-kun."

Tangan Ichigo agak menaikkan wajah Orihime. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime. Dan pada detik berikutnya, bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir mungil Orihime. Ciuman lembut yang seolah melumerkan bibir mereka berdua. Orihime sangat kaget ketika Ichigo menciumnya. Perasaan kaget dan bahagia yang bercampur menjadi satu. Rasanya seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis bahkan tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Dia pun jatuh terduduk karena merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai.

Ichigo segera menopang tangan Orihime. Dia pun kaget pada Orihime yang tiba-tiba terjatuh itu. "I-Inoue?"

"Ah, ma-maaf, Kurosaki-kun…. A-aku…." Orihime bahkan tak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Ichigo menarik tubuh Orihime dan membuatnya berdiri kembali. Ichigo memeluknya. Dia tak ingin gadis di hadapannya ini roboh lagi. Dia ingin selalu menopang Orihime dalam pelukannya.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-ro-saki-kun?" Orihime benar-benar tegang ketika tangan Ichigo melingkari tubuhnya. Dia merasakan tangan Ichigo menyentuh lembut pinggang dan rambutnya. Tubuh Ichigo berada sangat dekat dengannya hingga Orihime takut kalau Ichigo akan mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ternyata yang berdegup kencang tak hanya jantungnya, tapi juga jantung Ichigo. Orihime bisa mendengar dan merasakan degupnya dari dada bidang yang memeluknya itu. Dia pun bisa mencium aroma Ichigo, aroma yang selalu dirindukannya, sekarang bisa berada begini dekat.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Inoue. Selamanya. Apa itu bisa berarti kalau aku mencintaimu?" kata Ichigo.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime pun melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Ichigo. Mereka pun berpelukan untuk beberapa saat di antara kelopak sakura yang menghiasi langit bulan Maret ini. Mereka tak lagi peduli pada semua mata yang memandang. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati saat berdua saja seperti ini, seakan tubuh mereka telah menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan.

** ==/ THE END /==**

Fiuuhh…slese juga fic pendek ini…..hehehehe…

Thx 4 reading and review… ^-^

See you in another fic…

Ja na.


End file.
